Интуиция матери
by synfilifjonky
Summary: Перевод фика Mother's Intuition автора Topaz Eyes.


Блайт Хаус подошла к стеклянной двери кабинета своего сына. Бледное зимнее солнце уже давно перешло за полдень. В коридоре Принстон-Плэйнсборо было пусто и тихо.

Блайт расстегнула пуговицы пальто. Ей вдруг стало жарко после морозного январского воздуха. Перед тем, как войти, она на несколько секунд задержалась у двери, чтобы дать отдых затекшим после четырехчасового сидения в машине ногам... Или ей хотелось подольше издалека посмотреть на Грега?

Её сын стоял у доски и раздумывал над очередным аккуратно выписанным списком симптомов, опираясь на здоровую ногу и рассеянно покручивая в руке трость. Он был один в кабинете: должно быть, отправил свою команду выполнять поручения по постановке диагноза.

Любому человеку со стороны могло показаться, что Грег абсолютно спокоен и у него всё в порядке. Но Блайт, знавшая сына много лет, чувствовала, что это не так.

Осторожно открыв дверь, она вошла. Грег чуть дёрнул головой, очевидно, увидев ее отражение в поверхности доски, но не обернулся. Остановившись позади него, Блайт мягко откашлялась. Спина Грега напряглась. Блайт почти наяву видела, как он старательно придает лицу подходящее к случаю выражение.

Наконец он обернулся, лицо его было подчёркнуто бесстрастным.

\- Привет, мама, - сказал он. И несмотря на то, что он все-таки смог изобразить вежливую полуулыбку, Блайт чувствовала, что Грег не очень-то рад её видеть.

\- Здравствуй, Грег.

Шаркая мягкими туфлями по ковру, Блайт подошла к нему ближе. Она легонько похлопала его по руке, и он с неудовольствием прекратил вертеть тростью и упёрся ею в пол.

\- Как у тебя дела?

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Хаус отвёл глаза.

\- Могу я раз в жизни взять и заехать к сыну на работу? - с лёгкой улыбкой ответила Блайт. О, это была старая, хорошо знакомая ей игра - вопросы в ответ на вопросы.

\- Ну, если ты называешь словом "заехать" крюк в двести миль… - Он не договорил и снова повернулся к доске. - Но, видишь ли, я сейчас занят…

\- Я вижу, - Блайт вздохнула.

Ей не впервые приходилось видеть, как сын замыкался, уходил в себя, и не в первый раз он столь явно выпроваживал её. И Блайт даже готова была признать, что в отдельных случаях он имел на это право.

Она ещё постояла молча, глядя на сына сбоку. Грег внешне казался непроницаемым, и только глаза его беспокойно метались по всей доске. Она тоже посмотрела на доску. Ни одно слово не было для нее понятно, но Блайт ощущала, что в этих таинственных буквах прячутся головоломки, доступные разуму ее сына. Здесь было его царство, его владения - в этой прозрачной комнате из стекла, с жалюзи на стенах, со странными знаками, ждущими, чтобы их разгадали.

Поскольку Грег явно не собирался больше поддерживать разговор, она заговорила первой.

\- А мне тут позвонил Джеймс, - сказала она, как будто про себя, обращаясь к пустому пространству. - Говорил о вас со Стейси…

Хаус моргнул, но его не так-то просто было вывести из равновесия.

\- Ага. Джимми известный болтун и сплетник…

Блайт хотела что-то сказать, но в этот момент в кабинете Грега раздался сигнал кофеварки, сообщающий о том, что напиток готов.

\- Наконец-то! - пробормотал Хаус и, повесив трость на доску, поковылял к аппарату. Блайт болезненно поморщилась, глядя, как он припадает на ногу.

Грег налил кофе в две кружки. Блайт видела, как он помедлил у аппарата, положив в них по два кусочка сахара. Потом вернулся к ней - лицо его снова старательно изображало подчеркнутое спокойствие, - и протянул одну матери.

\- Спасибо, дорогой, - сказала она, принимая в ладони горячую, дымящуюся паром кружку и вдыхая горьковато-сладкий аромат.

Губы его дрогнули - не то в улыбке, не то в горькой усмешке, и выражение лица на секунду сделалось чуть-чуть мягче. Затем Грег снова шагнул к доске и занял прежнюю позицию, прихлебывая кофе и вглядываясь в немые буквы, что по-прежнему не желали открыть ему свою тайну.

Но вот он протянул руку за маркером красного цвета. И только Блайт - или Джеймс, будь он здесь, - могли заметить в его руке едва уловимую дрожь возбуждения.

Блайт решила воспользоваться этим и попробовала зайти с другой стороны:

\- Видишь ли, Грег, Джеймс очень беспокоится за тебя… Ему кажется, что в последнее время у тебя усилились боли.

Грег обернулся и излишне аккуратным движением поставил свою кружку на край стола. Он явно старался скрыть раздражение.

\- Послушай, мама, если тебе так хочется поболтать за чашечкой кофе, пойди и пригласи для этих целей Джимми и Кадди, а я пока поработаю. Уж они-то с радостью перемоют мне все косточки и заодно объяснят, что в последнее время у меня гораздо больше головной боли, чем боли в ноге.

Закончив тираду, он снова повернулся к доске и уткнулся в свои записи.

Однако Блайт тоже было не так просто сбить. Она продолжала осторожно, медленно, но верно двигаться в нужном направлении, чувствуя, что за внешней неприветливостью сына кроется настоящая душевная смута, - и даже столь явная отповедь Грега не могла задеть её.

\- Так это правда? - спросила она.

\- Что?

\- Про твою головную боль? - не моргнув глазом, с нажимом продолжала Блайт.

Он только хмыкнул, и глаза его снова забегали по доске. На вопрос он, как видно, решил не отвечать.

Блайт снова вздохнула, на этот раз тяжелее, чем прежде. Доверительные отношения между нею и сыном испарились давно, много лет назад, еще до того, как он перенес инфаркт мышцы. Это случилось тогда, когда его с позором выгнали из университета Хопкинса. За столько лет многое можно было забыть и простить, но Грег упрямо продолжал болезненно переживать эту неудачу.

Она смотрела на сына, стоявшего у доски в редких лучах клонившегося к закату солнца. Он щурился на доску, покрытую буквами, и крутил в пальцах маркер, время от времени задумчиво постукивая им по подбородку. Он всё ещё избегал смотреть в её сторону - её Грег, её одиннадцатилетний мальчишка с исцарапанными щеками и ссадинами на коленках, что не желал выдать парней, побивших его после школы за то, что он отказался стащить для них пачку сигарет из магазина за углом - парней, которых он считал своими друзьями.

\- Грег… - тихо окликнула она сына.

"Поговори со мной, пожалуйста".

\- Нельзя так долго терпеть боль, где бы она ни была.

\- Да что ты говоришь, мама! Для чего же я, по-твоему, принимаю викодин? - Грег сунул руку в карман и выразительно погремел таблетками.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю, - как можно осторожнее произнесла она.

Он вздрогнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза, словно в последней попытке защититься от оружия, пробившего наконец его броню. Блайт показалось, что она услышала перебой в его дыхании.

Голос его, когда он снова заговорил, был непривычно мягок.

\- На свете есть вещи и похуже, - сказал он.

Она покачала головой.

\- Нет, дорогой, - всё так же тихо сказала она. - Только не для тебя.

Обернувшись, Грег посмотрел ей в глаза долгим, пристальным взглядом; потом он опустил голову, и плечи его поникли, как под тяжестью. В этот миг ладонь матери легла на его руку с зажатым в ней маркером и чуть сжала её. Он не отнял руки, и Блайт не могла удержаться от улыбки облегчения, когда он нехотя ответил на её пожатие. Наступившие сумерки легли на лицо Грега, окутали его тенью, сглаживая морщины, снова размывая разницу между нынешним мужчиной и мальчиком, каким его помнила Блайт.

Через пару секунд оба вздрогнули от внезапно раздавшегося за их спинами шума голосов и вспыхнувшего света. Это Чейз, Камерон и Форман, шумной толпой вернувшись в кабинет, оживленно разговаривая, включили свет, прошли на свои места и расселись за столом, не сразу заметив присутствия Блайт и Хауса.

\- Миссис Хаус! - первой воскликнула Кэмерон, увидев её.

Блайт обернулась, выпустив руку сына.

\- Здравствуй, Элисон, Эрик. Здравствуй, Роберт. - Она тепло улыбнулась и кивнула каждому из них.

Тем временем Хаус уже придал своему лицу обычное иронично-безразличное выражение и сделал шаг к столу, отойдя от матери.

\- Смотрите-ка, детки, кто к нам пришёл! Поздоровайтесь с бабушкой. Что у вас есть новенького?

Форман покачал головой со своим обычным неодобрительным выражением, Кэмерон, пригнувшись, подавила улыбку. Чейз удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- Состояние стабильное, появились два новых симптома… - начал было он.

Но Хаус щёлкнул его маркером по голове.

\- Не смей тут сидеть и забирать себе все конфеты, поделись с братишкой и сестренкой, иначе пойдешь спать без ужина! Давай, давай, выходи!

Чейз чуть скривил губы, но послушно встал и пошёл к доске, ловко поймав маркер, который Хаус ему бросил.

\- Грег… - Блайт укоризненно посмотрела на сына.

Хаус в ответ только с усмешкой развел руками:

\- Что такое? Должны же они научиться играть в песочнице вместе…

\- Садитесь, миссис Хаус, - предложила Кэмерон.

\- Я б с удовольствием, но мне пора, - Блайт поставила на край стола нетронутую кружку с кофе.

\- Жаль. А то пообедали бы с нами, - отозвался Форман.

\- Да, но мне далеко ехать, так что как-нибудь в другой раз, - с улыбкой отказалась Блайт. Повернувшись к сыну, она крепко обняла его на прощание. - До свидания, Грег. До встречи.

Он неловко обнял её в ответ и даже поцеловал в щёку.

\- Пока, мам.

И вся команда видела, как он прошептал еще что-то матери на ухо, а потом посмотрел ей в глаза с улыбкой - настоящей, хоть и печальной улыбкой.

\- Счастливого вам пути, - пожелала Кэмерон, когда Блайт взяла сумочку и пальто.

\- Спасибо, дорогая, - кивнула Блайт, выходя из кабинета.

Застёгивая пальто, она немного постояла в коридоре, наблюдая за Грегом и его командой сквозь стеклянную дверь. Её сын стоял у доски, уже забрав у Чейза свой маркер. Вот он соединил красной линией два симптома - один из старых и один из добавленных Чейзом. Потом подошел к столу и нетерпеливым жестом указал Форману, чтобы тот шёл к доске. Кэмерон, сдвинув брови, пристально смотрела на доску. Потом она что-то негромко сказала, и все трое мужчин обернулись и уставились на неё.

Глядя на них, Блайт ласково покачала головой. Все трое такие разные; и всё же каждый из этих ребят - по-своему отражение Грега. Пусть даже он и не осознает этого.

Она повернулась и пошла по коридору, и до самых дверей больницы её сопровождали обрывки голосов, доносившихся из-за стеклянной двери.

У выхода ее ждал в машине Джон. Автомобиль стоял у самых дверей больницы, густые клочья пара из выхлопной трубы клубились в стылом, морозном воздухе.

\- Ну как он там? - грубовато спросил Джон, покосившись на Блайт, когда она уселась рядом.

Она вздохнула, приметив нарочитую сдержанность в голосе мужа. Что отец, что сын - оба одинаковы, а ей столько лет приходится уживаться и с тем, и с другим.

\- Он очень страдает, - мягко ответила она.

Джон хмыкнул в ответ:

\- Сам виноват.

В молчании они выехали за ворота, и он добавил:

\- Обычно он отшивает всех, кто лезет к нему с сочувствием. Надеюсь, хоть этот твой визит был не зря.

\- Так и было, Джон, - тихо сказала Блайт. - Так и было.

Она повернулась к окну и стала смотреть на мелькающую в темноте, едва различимую дорогу.

Пусть Грег не доверяет ей, пусть отталкивает ее, пусть делает вид, что ему плевать на неё, но всё же в глубине души он нуждается в поддержке матери, чтобы пережить свои несчастья.

Она знала это, потому что, прощаясь, он прошептал ей "спасибо" - тихо, так тихо, что она едва могла расслышать.


End file.
